Silence
by SerenityCourage
Summary: Gibbs and Abby battle it out over her music. Will contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

"One week, Abbs. It's only one week without your music."

"A _week_, Gibbs? That's entirely unfair! It's not like this whole thing was _my _fault!"

"Well, yeah, Abby, it kinda _was_."

Now that was a bit harsh, in Abby's opinion. Just because she stopped working for a _tiny _bit and started dancing around the lab instead, now she was being punished? It didn't matter that she accidently bumped into the fire alarm, resulting in the building being evacuated and the fire department being called. Apparently, they took fire scares in labs filled with chemicals _very _seriously. Who knew?

Now, Gibbs seemed to be more than little pissed off with her. She had expected him to be, but being grounded from her music like a teenager? That, she hadn't seen coming.

"But, Gibbs! It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"It was an accident that happened because you were wrapped up in that racket of yours instead of doing your job. A week without that noise will do you good. It'll give you time to think about why it was taken away."

Abby sniffled and crossed her arms. It still wasn't fair. Gibbs sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder, catching her chin is his other hand.

"It's not like I wanted to do this, Abbs. I don't like it when I have to punish you, but sometimes, there's no other way to get my point across. End of story."

And with that, he dropped a kiss to her forehead and left the room.

_End of story_, Abby scoffed.

We'll just see about that.

______

Now, someone who loved music far less than Abby and feared Gibbs a whole lot more, might have listened to him. However Abby, being Abby, had no intention of being kept from her music. It just wasn't right.

So, the first thing she did after Gibbs left? Cranked up the stereo. Needless to say, her boss was less than pleased when he arrived in her lab later that day to hear her favorite band blaring through her speakers. After stern words issued in a deadly calm tone, Gibbs walked out of the lab, cord from the stereo in hand.

The routine continued throughout the day, the only variation being what was removed from the lab. Gibbs' desk drawer was now filled with everything from headphones, radios, and a little silver harmonica, to Abby's cell phone, which had been playing loudly when he came to check up on her earlier.

Now, he was staring at a squirming forensics scientist, who earlier had music streaming through her computer. He sighed and grabbed her forearm, gently leading her towards the elevator.

"You're making this way harder than it needs to be, Abbs. You know that you've been adding time to your punishment all day?"

Abby grumbled incoherently and fidgeted in his hold. It just wasn't fair, she worked better with her music.

Minutes later, a stuttering McGee was sent down to the lab to erase any music he found and keep Abby from being able to find more. In the bullpen, she sulked as she sat in his chair, which Gibbs had moved from McGee's work space, to behind his own desk and sat her down on. Her boss continued to work silently, his team being the only ones in the bullpen, working late to finish the work on that day's case.

"_Gibbs_," she whined, only to have her chair swiveled around so she was facing the corner.

Her feet fidgeted in her platform boots, and she twisted her hands in random signs.

Finally, the tension cleared a bit. Gibbs stood abruptly and strode out of the bullpen, only pausing to growl instructions at DiNozzo. Abby sighed in relief and spun around.

"Err, Abbs?" Tony hesitated once he had her attention, "Bossman says you stay in the corner."

A pale jaw almost hit the floor, and Tony and Ziva shared a long look.

"How dare he?" she sputtered, "Someone needs a serious attitude adjustment."

Tony sighed and knelt down next to her chair, turning it back to the corner.

"Yeah, Abbs. You do."

"What?!"

Ziva glared at Tony, before crouching down next to him, placing a hand on Abby's forearm.

"What Tony meant to say was, maybe it is time to stop testing Gibbs. We do not want for you to get into trouble."

She stood up straight again, patting the younger woman's arm and pausing to slide a new chair over to McGee, who had just come back to the bullpen.

When Gibbs returned, he was pleased to see that Abby was still where he left her. He was less so, when he realized that she was smugly signing lyrics to songs he didn't pretend to know into her lap.

Swiveling her chair to face him, he quickly signed that she was to wait for him in her lab. Abby crossed her arms, but still started slightly when he pushed the chair that she was seated in to the front of the desk.

Gibbs stared at her sternly and raised his hands to sign again.

_Now, Abigail. _

He pulled her up off the chair, eyebrows raising in surprise when she stubbornly refused to head for the elevator.

_It's your choice, Abbs. You can either go to your lab and wait, or I can spank you here and now._

Abby glared back and dropped into the chair.

* * *

_**There! This one should be finished by the end of the week. My Tony and Abby story should be out tomorrow. So, keep an eye out for Snowed In.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs sighed and hoisted her out of the chair by her arm. Sitting down in her place, he pulled her over his lap.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee watched, stunned, as he began to rain hard slaps down on her wriggling backside, before pausing to raise her plaid skirt up onto her back.

Ziva snapped to coherence first, vaulting out of her seat grabbing the first sheet of paper in her line of view.

"I am going to make copies. Tony, I will need your assistance."

"On your six," he answered, sprinting to snatch McGee out of his chair, "You too, Mr. MIT. We're dealing with a very complicated piece of equipment."

Together, the three bravely dove out of the room and towards the copier.

"What just happened?" Ziva hissed.

"Our little lab rat just unleashed the wrath of Gibbs."

They all listened in quiet horror as Abby's cries rang throughout the bullpen. Abandoning their facade of making copies and using the divider to slide down, the agents dropped to the floor.

* * *

  
Jimmy Palmer fidgeted with the folder in his hand on his way up from Autopsy. Finally. He could go home, just as soon as he delivered his report to Agent Gibbs.

Stepping out into the bullpen, he assessed the scene before him. Abby was kicking and squalling over Gibbs' knee and he appeared to be _spanking _her, Gibbs' team was cowering on the floor next to the copy machine, which was spewing out copies of what looked like the flyer for Plastic Death that Abby had distributed to everyone's desks that morning, trying to drum up a friend to drag along to the concert.

He turned on his heel and stepped back in the elevator. He'd come back later then, but he doubted it would be any more normal when he did. It was a strange team that he belonged to.

* * *

  
The team winced as they heard a ragged sob.

"He is being far too hard on her, yes?"

McGee shook his head. As hard as it was to listen to, he knew that she'd earned every smack.

They all cringed when they heard an extra hard swat land and Abby's resulting cry.

"Ease up, Boss," Tony whispered quietly, "She's had enough."

He sighed and turned to follow Ziva and McGee as they slipped into the elevator, and out of sight.

* * *

  
Abby jumped when the elevator doors opened, revealing the team in her lab. She hadn't been expecting anyone to be there.

"Jeez, you guys scared me. And by the way, just a little heads up here, when you're trying to avoid someone, try hiding in places you know that they won't go. High traffic areas, like where they live, hang out, _work_, are kind of bad ideas."

"We're not avoiding you, Abby," Tim answered, absently tapping away at the computer in front of him.

"You're not?" she asked quietly, eyebrows knitting together, "I thought after...what happened... you'd want to keep your distance for a while, so it wouldn't be..._awkward_."

Ziva smiled softly.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, Abby. We would never tease you about it. Right, Tony?"

Her last sentence was growled out, promising consequences if the agent should do anything to make the younger woman feel worse.

"Of course not," Tony said, appearing out of nowhere to slip an arm around Abby's shoulders, he paused a minute, thinking of the word Ziva had used when she was threatening the men earlier, "We aren't _scum_."

"We do want to talk to you though."

Abby raised an eyebrow at him, letting a small smirk fall across her face.

"You _are _talking to me."

"True enough. Although, we had a particular topic in mind. We wanted to talk about what happened _before _Gibbs came back from pouring a small country's supply of Jamaican Mocha down his throat. You know, when we warned you to take it down a notch because we didn't want you to get in trouble."

She scowled and tried to wriggle out from under Tony's arm.

"So this is an 'I told you so' kind of talk."

"Nope. It's more of a 'we'll tell you so' kind of talk. And when we do, you might try actually considering what we say before you go do whatever you want. We're only trying to help, Abbs. Remember that, alright?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine, I guess I could give that a try."

"Good, or else we might take a leaf out of Gibbs' book," he joked, ruffling her hair.

Abby blanched and shoved at him.

"That's not funny DiNozzo "

* * *

_  
There, now I feel accomplished. I'm trying to get a Second Chances update out soon. I'll be finishing up Grade Grief, and moving along in Snowed In. I've got a couple new ones coming soon, so watch for Power Struggle, Blame Game, and Liaison. _


End file.
